


BTS - Their ideal type / girlfriend

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [55]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Girlfriend, Ideal Type, ideal girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinion only. We are sure they would all be open to all types of girls and this is just a list based on our instincts and snippets of interview information. Our headcanon universe is based around our OTP version of their girlfriends.You may also enjoy our Ideal girlfriend’s starsign post , BTS as your boyfriend post & our your ideal BTS boyfriend quizhttps://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Their ideal type / girlfriend

**RM**

**Physical**

We feel Namjoon would be primarily attracted to women who were almost as tall as him and fairly slender. Their best feature would be their long, legs, curvy backside and shapely hips. They would primarily dress in a classy style; tailored business suits and simple, sexy black dresses paired with black heels would be their go to look. In casual settings, they would wear his oversized shirts and put their hair up in a messy bun. He would love women who wore glasses and took pride in their appearence when in public. He would likely go for someone older than him.

**Temperament**

Namjoon’s ideal girlfriend would be very independent with high ambitions in terms of their own career. He would likely be attracted to someone in a law profession or someone in a civil service job. They would probably be quite outspoken and occationally argumentative. Namjoon would feel frustrated with anyone who could not keep up with him within a conversation; his girlfriend would therefore be very well educated and intellectual, who can stand up for herself. He would prefer someone who was rational and not overly emotional or needy but who would allow herself moments of vulnerability, probably while in bed together.

**Sexual**

Namjoon is very open when it comes to his needs and would want someone who was also open minded in terms of positions and using toys. He would want someone fairly equal in terms of dominance and powerplay, but who would allow him to make them feel very womanly and sexy in the bedroom. He would prefer someone who had a fairly average to slightly above average sex drive.

**What the other members think of her**

Most of the other members would find her attractive, if a little intimidating due to her intelligence and ambitions. Jimin would be the most openly attracted to her ( “Do you think if she took her glasses off she would be really sexy?”) Jungkook would not originally think of her as attractive unless he saw her in a stark light (see our JK accidently catches RM’s gf naked on webcam scenario). J-Hope would think she was “friendly”. Suga would think she was hot, in a teacher sort of way but would also be confident enough to hold an intellectual conversation with her. V would find himself monopolising her attention whenever they were together by asking her a lot of questions about her career. Jin would be the least likely to have anything in common with her and be slightly intimidated.

 

**Jin**

 

**Physical**

Jin’s ideal girl would be fairly short and perhaps a little softer in terms of her figure. Her best physical feature would be her warm smile, soft hair and slightly chubby thighs. She would be traditionally pretty and cute. Her fashion sense would be girly but a little quirky; she would often wear clothes her grandparents bought her which were a little outdated, such as thick sweaters.

**Temperament**

Jin’s ideal girlfriend would be smart, but not in an overly bookish way. She would likely have studied a humanities subject at university but would not have overly bold ambitions. She would possibly work in retail or sales. He would need somebody who was very stable and warm in nature. Like him, she would be very family orientated and would spend a lot of time with them, with or without him. His girlfriend would be incredibly kind and would avoid unnecessary drama or confrontation. He would like someone who he could look after, but also who looks after him in return. He would likely go for someone younger than him.

**Sexual**

Jin would not be overly adventurious in the bedroom but would be open to suggestions. He would prefer to lead in the bedroom, but would also appreciate it if his girlfriend was confident enough to tell him what she wanted. He has a fairly healthy sex drive but would not mind if the other person did not want it as much as he did.

**What the other members think of her**

The other members would find Jin’s girlfriend instantly likeable and pretty, but would not be attracted to her per se. They would all agree that she was well matched for him and they would love seeing how happy she made him.

 

**Suga**

 

**Physical**

We feel that Yoongi’s girlfriend would be the most “plain” and “unremarkable” at first glance but would could look beautiful when dressed up. We see him as going for someone shorter than him but who would be almost his height when in high heels. She might wear glasses when at home or in casual situations but would wear contact lenses when out. She would be curvy and might carry a little extra weight in her hips, breasts and backside. Her best feature would be her thighs and bum. Her style would be quite casual; she would usually wear slim fitting jeans, a band teeshirt and a leather jacket with a pair of black boots. When dressed up she would wear pretty dresses paired with a denim or leather jacket. As she is quite busty, her clothes might not always be flattering in their fit, but Yoongi would find her incredibly sexy anyway. He would likely go for someone around his own age but would be open to dating someone older or younger.

**Temperament**

Yoongi would need someone who was independent and not too clingy. He would be attracted to slightly bookish women who are naturally intelligent and open to talk about anything and everything. She would be educated but not overly ambitions; we see her as working in a health care sector such as a home carer or a pharmacy assistant. Yoongi would be very supportive of his girlfriend’s career, however, and would respect that, while it may not be as glamorous as his own, it is just as important. He is quite emotional himself, so would need someone who was a calming influence on him; who would take care of him to some extent; reminding him to go to bed when he is up too late writing songs, and also very honest and straight talking about her feelings. She wouldn’t be overly argumentative, (a natural peacemaker among her friends), but capable of holding her own if Yoongi is in a particularly bad mood. Yoongi would take comfort in simply being near her; there would be no secrets between them.

**Sexual**

Of all the members, Yoongi’s girlfriend would be the most equal to him in terms of sexual powerplay. There would be perfectly balanced in the bedroom; both with a healthy sex drive but able to go long periods without, content to sometimes just cuddle and kiss. He would love coming home from work and cuddling against her on the sofa; nestling his head against her breasts as he told her about his day. His girlfriend would have a mature approach to her sexuality and be open about her needs and preferences.

**What the other members think of her**

Yoongi’s girlfriend would be the most likely to go unnoticed by the other members (see our “Most likely to keep their relationship private” list) and would slip under the radar as being his girlfriend at first. They would not really know much about her as a person or know any details of the extent of their feelings for each other until much later in their relationship. Once it came out, however, there may be some animosity towards her, particularly as Yoongi would love her so much. Namjoon in particular might misinterpret his change in behaviour and accuse her of making him unproductive (although the opposite would be true.) Physically, they would not be overly attracted to her and might wonder what Yoongi sees in her. J-Hope and Jungkook would be the most likely to find her “pretty”.

 

**J-Hope**

**Physical**

Hoseok’s ideal girl would likely be slightly shorter than him with a fairly slender, “boyish” figure. He would be attracted to her small breasts, long legs and narrow hips. She would be bright looking and pretty with a contagious smile. Her fashion sense might be a little unusual; she would feel just as comfortable in an all-weather jacket and wellington boots as she would in a floaty, patchwork dress. He would likely go for someone around his own age, perhaps a year or so older.

**Temperament**

His girlfriend would be both bookish but a little ditzy at times. She would have an erractic catalogue of knowledge and love telling Hoseok little facts she had read about. She would be incredibly friendly and loving towards everyone and everything; loving nature and animals just as much as other people. She would likely be a vegeterian. She would have a lot of patience for people; something she needs to date the overly energetic Hoseok! She would likely work in the education sector with young children. Despite her bright nature, she may be a little scatter-brainy - often forgetting where she put things. Like Hoseok, she would be very open in her affections and not afraid to speak her feelings.

**Sexual**

We feel Hoseok’s girlfriend would have a surprisingly high sex drive. Like Hoseok, she would be very frantic and energetic in the bedroom, loving to experiment with positions - whatever the mood required. She would mostly allow Hoseok to set the pace but would not be afraid to make suggestions or take the initiative in pleasing him.

**What the other members think of her**

The other members would mostly think Hoseok’s girlfriend was adorable and well matched for him. They would find her pretty and easy to get along with, but might find her unusual knowledge of random things a bit humorous. Jimin would be the most likely to find her attractive and might feel a little jealous of how much she clearly loves her boyfriend.

 

 

**Jimin**

 

**Physical**

Jimin’s ideal girlfriend would be traditionally pretty and cute. She would likely be fairly slender and short than him but with some curves. Her best asset would be her toned stomach and perky breasts. She would dress fairly girly; loving designer but not overly showy clothes in pretty, pastel colours. She would look best in a simple pair of skinny jeans paired with a tank sweater or a pretty sun dress. He is likely to go for someone slightly younger than him.

**Temperament**

Jimin’s girlfriend would be good natured and social. Although she is capable of being a little sulky and occationally selfish, she would never intentionally hurt anyone’s feelings. Naturally chatty, she would be the perfect match for Jimin. She would not be overly educated; instead using her social skills to gain in her career. She would likely be an actress, singer or television presenter.

**Sexual**

Jimin’s girlfriend, like him, would have an average sex drive. She would prefer foreplay to the main act and would always treat anything sexual as a special and intimate moment. She would be open to trying new things but not overly experimental or kinky.

**What the other members think of her**

The other members would mostly think she was attractive and would instantly see why Jimin was attracted to her. The maknae line, Jin and J-Hope would all really like her, finding her good company and sweet. J-Hope would be the most likely to be a little attracted to her, because in some ways she is similar. RM and Suga might find her a little simple, however. Suga would perhaps enjoy teasing her a little by asking her questions he knows she cannot answer. Namjoon would quickly put a stop to this behaviour, however, finding it unncessary.

 

 

**V**

**Physical**

We feel Taehyung’s ideal girl would be shorter than him and naturally curvy. He would love her large breasts, bum and soft stomach and thighs. She would be classically pretty, with big, expressionate eyes. Her style would be quite flamboyant; often wearing vintage or overly colourful clothes. She would love wearing bright red lipstick paired with winged eyeliner and an old-fashioned updo hairstyle. She might dye her hair red or another bright colour. He would likely date somebody around his own age but would be open to dating somebody slightly younger or older.

**Temperament**

Taehyung’s girlfriend would be feisty and outspoken; having strong opinions of a number of political issues. She is likely to be vegan. Like Taehyung, she would have a good pop-culture knowledge; loving art, history and cinema. She would also love animals and be very family orientated; possibly having a lot of neices and nephews who she showers with attention. She would be naturally quite argumentative and hot-headed but also well-meaning. She is likely to be a student of drama or a stage actor. People would find her quite eccentric at first glance, but in private she would be much more “normal” and mundane.

**Sexual**

Being with Taehyung, his ideal girlfriend would have to be very open in the bedroom (see our “Most kinky/adventurious” post). Confident in her own sexuality, she would be fairly submissive and happy to be dominated on most occations. She would have a fairly high sex drive and love dirty talk.

**What the other members think of her**

Like Namjoon’s girlfriend, the other members might be quite intimidated by Taehyung’s girlfriend. Particularly as she is so strong-minded and quirky. The other members would not find her particularly attractive but would instantly see why Taehyung was so attracted to her.

 

 

**Jungkook**

 

**Physical**

We feel that Jungkook’s ideal girlfriend would be pretty but might have one flaw such as a mole or birthmark on her face which makes her extra special and endearing to him. He would be attracted to someone with a naturally athletic and “fit” body but with naturally larger boobs, bum and wide hips and upper thighs. His ideal girlfriend would be fairly tall; almost as tall as him in heels. Her style would be casual but classic and mature; looking amazing in a pair of well-fitting jeans, top and jacket paired with ankle boots. He would generally be attracted to older women.

**Temperament**

Jungkook’s girlfriend would be naturally confident and self-assured. She would be very grounded and straight-spoken. This might sometimes come off as a little cold, but Jungkook would see through her front and would allow her to open up her more vulnerable side. She would be emotionally mature; uninterested in drama and fairly rational. She would be naturally intelligent on world matters but not overly educated or bookish. She would likely work in a semi-professional job such as as an administration assistant or receptionist. She would not be overly clingy or jealous, but would find herself missing Jungkook like crazy when she was not around him.

**Sexual**

Jungkook’s girlfriend would have a healthy sex drive and, depending on her mood, can be slightly dominating or slight submissive. She would both love being completely devoured by Jungkook in the bedroom and seeing his mind-blown reaction when she performs oral or dresses up for him. More experienced than him, she would be open to new things and loves helping Jungkook explore his own sexual needs.

**What the other members think of her**

The other members would generally like Jungkook’s girlfriend. The hyung line in particular would think she was having a positive influence on him; helping him mature as a person. They would all think she was quite pretty but would be quite surprised to learn she was older. The maknae line would tease him relentlessly about this.


End file.
